Build talk:Team - 2 Man Smiteway
I placed it firstly to trial because I want to know your opinions about that, Im ready for criticizm :) I want to know if there is a sense to make it look better or to leave to one's own fate --God Kamil 11:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I wanna know how you intended to stay alive with this? In HM your ass will get raped in matter of seconds Master Elros 11:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think so... I made SoO few times with this with my friend. He was SoS ele and I was Daggeragon.--God Kamil 11:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::It looks nice but I think it lacks healing somewhere. Anyway it has nice condition and hex removal. But I doubt if this build will pwn in HM. I'm sure it does with a few changes. I would say to switch the SS Nuker for a N/Rt SoLS healer for additional heal. Anyway I'll try this soon. XinerQu 12:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yea, maybe you are right that it would need more healing, but I would wait a bit for ppl opinions about that point because, you know, SS, MoP and channeling skills can deal huge dmg while you are having strong physical player like sin with daggers or critic sin; also when you have spamable SY! in your team dmg will be a bit lower so maybe not so much healing would be needed. But generally I see here we have some positive opinions so Ill start to expend this page:)--God Kamil 16:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) well just something i saw, smiter's boon is only useful for smite condition, a bit of a waste to be honest. maybe another reversal of damage or smite hexes? Kelvo 12:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :SoA > Gaurdian on prot heroes always, smiters boon is pointless on protter so I changed it to smite condition, also removed spotless soul from healer since there are now 3 smite conditions and gave healer signet of rejuvenation to help with energy. Smity Smitington 14:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks smity that you help in this page. --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 17:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) RoJ is a strong spell and all, but you really don't have to suck up the elite on every hero bar. What it effectively does is turn this build into "let's see if we can put RoJ on every hero bar and still complete some areas" instead of "let's setup a hero build around RoJ to maximize it's effectiveness." 18:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Imo one of the best ways to maximize ROJ's effectiveness is to have a billion ppl with it and a snarer (like this build has). Smity Smitington 18:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes and if you fail to pull/ball/snare/cast/etc you'll be left whit what? some prot and few party heals to survive 20 seconds for the next RoJ cast? Master Elros 11:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Lets see, ss, splinter, death nova, strength of honor, smite hex/condition, reversal of damage, two human players... I've played similiar setups and yes it does work. Also, chances are the heroes aren't gonna all cast roj at the same instant, plus they can get half skill recharges which further throws off their RoJ syncronization. Smity Smitington 15:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::But relying on virtually no healing is quite hazardous in HM and i've played similar set-ups as well, and if either of players is defensive it's gonna be pain. Master Elros 18:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'de say there is a fairly large amount of healing here already, the first bar has smiters boon, divine healing, and spammable reversal of damage for heals, prot has divine, healer has a great bar and a turbo charged Dwayna's Sorry at 13 healing prayers provides huge heals from minion deaths. There is also alot of prot, weakness, snares, protection magic, blurred vision. I think it should be specified that one or both of the human players should be a SY! spammer. Other than that if you have any suggestions for how to improve the teams healing let us know. Smity Smitington 22:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You have one healer, and barely more defense than Sabway, which almost always needs at least one more healer hench. Also, more than like 2-3 RoJ's is pretty much overkill. Panic, for instance would rape face much more than a 7th Roj. Also, wut the fuck SS there at the end? --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 00:09, September 28 2010 (UTC) :::::::So... change SS to resto healer or something. Although it would be /sadface to lose splinter weapon. Smity Smitington 16:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I go /happyface with resto and splinter. Let's go something like this: : : : : : : tl;dr more than 2 rojs is actually a waste--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Umm...is this for HM? because i can tell you that you need some anti-caster in here and maybe a few more res? I like the idea but i dont see it being practical for HM VQ. Just my two pence.... :::No prot from "SY!" or Soul Twisting w/ Shelter + Union. I'm definitely gonna' say this is for NM only, these builds are not efficient at all for HM's ferocity. ::::Omg Why do you think so, have you played that? I played a lot with RoJs and I think they can make really big rape. I finished vanquisher in elona with smiteway. Why when ppl don't see necros and discords in team they say it is bad and it won't work? Look at this build pls, it has quite similar skills to Sabway - SS, MM and healer. If you can play vanqs with only Sabway so why the heall you say it won't work with additional dmg and healing from RoJ monks? I don't understand you ppl. --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 10:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haven't tried it yet, but im still following any changes to this build. Still seems pretty nice, but still not 100% sure about healing. Anyways, it's nice to see SoLS Healer, Monk healer (without DF) and Monk prot. Anyways I've got a question about this. I usually play a necro myself and so does the person I play with. So beside minions there isn't any melee at all, thus no need for SoH, splinter weapon etc for us. What would be decent alternatives in this case? Usually one of us plays SoS spiritspammer and the other something which depends on area. XinerQu 08:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Take command support skills on the minion master and replace Splinter with Weapon of Warding, Signet of Spirits is a lot better on player and the Elite of boring resto necro is really optional, but if you insist running an elite at all take Icy Veins if either of elite weapons fit. SS can be dumped for panic mesmer of something if you both are playing necros, and if not you can take any secondary support, and Holy Wrath is nice replacement for SoH in team laking physicals. Master Elros 19:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::SoH can be replaced with Putird Bile, but splinter weapon doesn't have to be deleted - heroes use it on minions which can deal nice AoE dmg with this. --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 18:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Pls rate ^ --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 10:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Why rift? It's not like you lack in AoE or something. --Brandnew 10:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :It gives Cracked Armor and some additional dmg which is quite big. --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 18:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Weaken Armor: Half the casting time, half the energy. Brandnew 18:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::But no dmg:P --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 19:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::But it'll actually fucking hit. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 19:20, October 18 2010 (UTC) :::::This is pve, not pvp. Although, I typically hit more with spirit rift in RA then general PvEKyle van der Meer 12:32, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Melees do actually move, despite what nigger PvE'ers what you to think. Mostly because of the terrible "kiting" mechanism in heroes which makes them run around like headless chickens. Melees then follow and ups, Spirit Rift fails. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 12:34, October 20 2010 (UTC) Sabway Is it just me, or does this look like Sabway with 3 extra monks with RoJ? I mean, sure, 3xRoJ is original, prehaps, but SS, MM, N/Rt healer? ToadnoChikara 02:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it looks a bit like Sabway because when it originally had only RoJers ppl said it is bad and it requires SoLS healer, so I changed it a bit. --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 17:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC)